


Drabble Dropping

by s4kumi



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4kumi/pseuds/s4kumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll be dumping random Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou fics. Most (if not all) of them will most likely be KaiShin because OTP www. Can't be promising speedy updates or anything like that now though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When's a thief to plan his heists with a sexy detective boyfriend in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 378

Shinichi's consciousness slowly awoke to the sound of quiet but-not-quite-quiet-enough speed typing  despite the part of his mind stuck in the limbo between sleep and wakefulness letting out all sorts of disagreeing half-sensible reasons as to why he shouldn't. One of which being that it was dark and; therefore, way too early to even begin thinking without a cup of good old caffeine; and two, that _anything_ pertaining night activities and the only other likely person to be awake doing anything at this time of day was probably not good news for him.

Moaning near inaudibly, he finally succumbed to the inevitable and let his eyelids slide open, revealing the dimly lit form of his boyfriend typing away by the glow of the laptop monitor.

Lazily stretching out an arm in the general direction of the computer desk on the far side of the room, he groaned, "Kaito? What on _earth_ are you doing?" in the thick, slow voice of a man half asleep. The figure tensed minutely before turning to face Shinichi, a sheepish grin already gracing his lips.

"I thought you were still asleep," Kaito hedged, bringing up an arm to pull through his hair. "I'll be done in a moment."

It was past fifteen minutes (he guessed. He wasn't a clock king like Hakuba) before Shinichi huffed loudly enough for Kaito to look at him again.

Eyebrow raised, he questioned, "Is a moment over yet?" unable to keep the slight whine out of his voice. "Hurry up and come back to bed."

Kaito was clearly undergoing some kind of internal debate as he flickered his eyes from Shinichi to the screen and back. To push him just the tiny bit over the edge, Shinichi widened his eyes and pushed his lower lip out the slightest bit into a pout - and was rewarded with the satisfying thud of a laptop slamming shut and a warm body climbing into bed with him.

"You know I can't resist that face!" Kaito teasingly groused even as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I know," he practically sang, burrowing into the warmth that was his boyfriend and relaxing comfortably.

"You did it on purpose," Kaito accused.

"I did," Shinichi replied with a mumble, "now sleep," he all but commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for some KaiShin madness! I was recently drawn in (read: dragged) into DCMK and it's beautiful and great and all things amazinggg <3
> 
> So, yep, get reaaady---~


	2. You tried ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'll be dumping random Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou fics. Most (if not all) of them will most likely be KaiShin because OTP www. Can't be promising speedy updates or anything like that now though.
> 
> Words: 316

"Kaito, we're in the middle of class!" Shinichi hissed as Kaito whined out an "Owww!" from beside him.

He had tried (keyword: tried) to inconspicuously reach out a hand and land it upon his desired destination (read: Shinichi's thigh) before said person's hand had rudely come flashing out of nowhere and smacked it right out of trajectory (and with no small amount of force too).

Nursing his hand, Kaito complained with a pout, "It's only Maths! We already know this stuff."

"That's not the _point_ ," Shinichi replied disapprovingly before turning back to face the front of the room - and found the lecturer staring down at them both from _right next to him_.

Jumping into a surprised shock, his brain scrambled to catch up before the Professor asked what he knew he was going to--

"Just what is going on here?"

... Too late.

And then Kaito, Mr. All Bright Smiles and Professional at Good Excuses, leant over his table to chime out that Shinichi just needed help for the previous question and, because Kaito was the perfect, most brilliant boyfriend, he had quickly explained it to him.

Scratch that thing about the Good Excuses.

The Professor (looking somewhat charmed by Kaito's earnest expression, Shinichi noted sourly) gave them a curt nod and returned to continue his lecture with a "Don't let it happen again".

Picking his pen up with a vengeance, Shinichi focuses on the lecturer and only the lecturer, completely ignoring any possible attention-seeking magicians that may be sitting by his side. He knew he was going to pay for it later (Kaito's did not take at all well to being ignored, oh _no_ ), but it was just too much fun watching his put out look as he tried to surreptitiously grab his attention without arousing too much notice.

Shinichi made a mental reminder for himself to give Kaito a quick kiss later for trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine them in one of those Uni lecture rooms with the whole wooden plank of a desk that reaches from wall to aisle to aisle to wall. :U Instead of those lame new individual-seat-each-gets-a-mini-fold-out-table-that-half-the-time-doesn't-work kinds.
> 
> This drabble was basically just parenthesis overkill www


End file.
